1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar energy controller.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery is charged from a solar energy operated absorption board controlled by a solar controller. Generally, an ordinary solar controller has a plurality of charging modes, correspondingly supply a plurality of charge voltages, such as 12 volts (V) charge voltage, 24 V charge voltage, 36 V charge voltage, and 48 V charge voltage, for example. Before charging a rechargeable battery, operators must determine which charge voltage matches with the rechargeable battery, and then set a corresponding charging mode of the solar controller to charge the rechargeable battery. However, sometimes the operators may set a wrong charging mode of the solar controller by mistake, which can damage the rechargeable battery.